¡Enamorada de mi estúpido jefe!
by Kohana-san
Summary: En la próspera ciudad de Konoha Sakura Haruno, por cuestiones económicas, entra a trabajar a la compañía Uchiha. Donde su jefe es el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Él cree que ella es una inútil... aunque no sabe lo que esta 'inútil' será capaz de cambiar dentro de su frío corazón.
1. El nuevo empleo

El mundo ninja vive en paz. No existió más que una sola guerra shinobi, por lo que las aldeas ninja que se formaron después de ésta progresaron sorprendentemente. La Ciudad de Konoha es un buen ejemplo de ello: llena de edificios, escuelas, hospitales, parques... Todo funciona a la perfección gracias a las distinguidas empresas que apoyan económicamente a ésa ciudad ninja. ¿Quienes son los dueños de esas empresas? Nada más y nada menos que los líderes de los antiguos clanes que protegían Konoha: los Hyūga, los Nara, Los Uzumaki y sobre todo los más poderos... El clan Uchiha. En la actualidad los Uchiha siguen siendo quienes tienen mayor poder e influencia, no sólo en Konoha sino en todo el mundo. La mayoría de los miembros de clanes pequeños suelen trabajar para ellos, por ejemplo, los Haruno.

Kizashi Haruno tenía un puesto respetable en la compañía Uchiha, pero lastimosamente empezó a padecer cierta enfermedad crónica, por lo que tuvo que dejar el puesto. Su hija, Sakura Haruno de 23 años, con la intención de ayudar a su familia, que tenía algunos problemas económicos, decide tomar en lugar de su padre en la empresa.

Mientras tanto, el actual líder de la compañía Uchiha ha decidido introducir a su hijo menor, de 24 años, al negocio familiar. Aunque éste joven no está muy convencido termina accediendo. Rápidamente se vuelve un valioso elemento en la empresa, debido a su talento, y de inmediato se convierte en jefe de uno de los departamentos más importantes. Es ahí donde después de años se reencuentra con Sakura, a quién sigue considerando una completa inútil... Aunque no tiene idea de lo que ésta "inútil' logrará cambiar dentro de él.

Sakura se levantó a las 5:00 am, como había estado haciendo los últimos tres días. Nunca se había imaginado que el ex empleo de su padre fuera tan agotador... Bueno, no era exactamente el empleo, más bien era ése jefe que le había tocado… Trabajar para ése chico con quien no se había comunicado en un muy largo tiempo era una verdadera presión para la pelirrosa. Sasuke Uchiha: Alto, guapo, inteligente, talentoso... Lo conocía, sí. Habían estudiado juntos en la academia ninja, incluso fueron miembros del mismo equipo... Aunque Sasuke a los 12 años se mudó repentinamente a la Ciudad del Sonido para estudiar en una nueva escuela bastante prometedora. Eso quiere decir que casi tenía 12 años de no verlo. Lo más ridículo, según Sakura, es que ella había estado locamente enamorada de él, pues Sasuke siempre fue genial... Pero ahora era un completo ogro. Aunque tal vez siempre lo fue pero ella nunca se dio cuenta.

Se arregló y se fue directo al trabajo. El Clan Uchiha tenía un sin fin de tiendas y servicios: Ropa, Calzado, Restaurantes, Casinos... Aunque lo que más se le reconocía era la tecnología. Casi todos los celulares, computadoras, radios, televisiones eran marca Uchiha. Incluso ellos se encargaban de los medios de comunicación y sistemas de seguridad de Konoha y muchas otras ciudades.

Sakura trabajaba en "Hoteles y Restaurantes" éste era el nuevo proyecto de los Uchiha, por eso dejaron al heredero menor encargarse de todo.

—Haruno— se escuchó de inmediato la apresurada voz de la secretaria de Sasuke cuando ella se acercó — ¿Trajiste los papeles de terrenos en venta?

—Si... — dijo ella dándole los papeles a la muchacha — ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? — preguntó, pues tenían 12 años de no verse y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar directamente con él. — ¿Puedo verlo?

—No creo que pueda atenderte, está muy ocupado...

En eso las puertas de la oficina del jefe se abrieron estrepitosamente. Sasuke salió de ahí con el cabello alborotado y abrochándose los últimos botones de la camisa, Sakura se fijó en su cuello ¿Qué era eso? ¿Labial? Una vez que terminó sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y comenzó a fumarlo. Tras él salió una muchacha rubia con un mini vestido rojo, igual traía todo el cabello alborotado. Ya vete le dijo fríamente Sasuke a la rubia y ella se fue sin más. Después el pelinegro se percató de la presencia de la pelirrosa

— ¿Sakura... Haruno?

Ella no respondió, estaba perpleja. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su oficina…Sasuke Uchiha: Alto, guapo, inteligente, talentoso... Y un cerdo, según Sakura


	2. El Jefe

Hola, Soy Kohana (Si, cambié de seudónimo xD) Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo 1 y aún más a los que mandaron review, de verdad que me motiva ver sus comentarios. Bueno, basta de agradecimientos….

Capítulo 2. El Jefe

Sakura no podía creer lo que había visto, el Sasuke que ella había conocido difícilmente sostenía conversación con una mujer, y ahora… ¡Pudo haber estado haciendo tantas cosas raras con esa rubia!

No había motivos para que estuviese enojada, no tenían ninguna relación ni nada, pero Sakura se sentía dolida, había estado años enamorada de él y jamás pasó de ser una simple amiga. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia, ya que tenía que conservar a como diese lugar ése empleo. No podía permitirse renunciar solo porque su jefe era la persona que antes le gustaba… ¿Antes? Bueno, eso aún no lo sabía.

Al día siguiente, después de esa escenita, Sakura se dirigió a su trabajo.

—Haruno-san— le llamó la secretaria de Sasuke cuando llegó a las oficinas. —Pase por favor a la sala de juntas, parece que se trata de algo importante.

—De acuerdo—dijo la pelirrosa y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. Antes de tocar la puerta suspiró y finalmente entró— Buenos Días

La sala era una lugar bastante amplio, tenía una mesa rectangular para al menos unas doce personas, aunque ahora solo había siete sentadas

—Buenos Días, Sakura. — Fue Sasuke quien contestó a su saludo. Él estaba sentado en el extremo más alejado de la mesa, al fondo de la sala— Toma asiento, por favor. —dijo señalando la silla que tenía a la izquierda.

La pelirrosa se sentó donde su jefe le indicó y observó a los demás miembros de la junta. Conocía a dos de ellos, primero: Chouji Akimichi, era natural que estuviera ahí, pues el proyecto que manejaba Sasuke tenía relación con restaurantes y para eso lo mejor era asociarse con el Grupo Akimichi. Después estaba Neji Hyuga, los Hyuga eran los principales asociados del Clan Uchiha, y Neji era el representante más joven. La siguiente persona en la que se fijó era una completa desconocida para Sakura, tenía el cabello rojo, usaba lentes y tenía cara de estar presumiendo algo, ella simplemente la ignoró durante la junta.

—…Como sea, el primer edificio está construido cerca de la costa, solo queda comprar el mobiliario y contratar personal, pero ya me encargaré de eso después—dijo Sasuke levantándose— Chouji, haz los preparativos para el restaurante del hotel; Neji, recuerda que el casino debe estar listo para la inauguración que será… dentro de un mes; Karin, la publicidad; Sakura, tu ven conmigo. El resto puede retirarse por hoy.

Sasuke caminó hacia la salida y miró a Sakura para darle a entender que la siguiera, ella se levantó y a regañadientes fue tras él.

— ¿A dónde vas con ella, Sasuke? —le dijo la pelirroja antes de que salieran.

—Eso no te incumbe, solo haz lo que te dije.

Se fueron de la sala para ir directamente a la oficina del jefe. La oficina era mucho más grande que las de los empleados como Sakura, que ni siquiera tenía una propia, más bien la compartía con una chica.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sakura después de cerrar la puerta

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que trabajabas aquí?

—Pensé que sabías, aunque tampoco es que sea algo importante…

—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No nos habíamos visto en 12 años. — dijo él pasándose una mano por la frente y sentándose en el sofá. Le hizo un ademán para que ella tomara asiento también

—Yo solo tomé el puesto de mi padre, pero por mi edad inmediatamente me transfirieron aquí. Nunca pensé que tú llegarías a ser mi jefe

—Suenas decepcionada

—Bueno, cuando yo supe que estaría trabajando para ti esperaba una especie de reencuentro… amistoso. Y lo que vi no fue precisamente eso

—¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esa chica? Solo la llamé para divertirme un rato

—Eso noté…

—¿Estás molesta?

—En absoluto

—¿O estás celosa? — dijo riendo

—¡Claro que no! Puede que antes hubiese estado enamorada de ti pero la cosa es diferente ahora

—¿Ah si? —dijo sin darle importancia— Hmp… como sea. Leí tu currículum. Estudiaste mercadotecnia ¿Cierto? Además trabajaste en la compañía Uzumaki, con el dobe*, quienes suelen manejar la publicidad.

—Si

—Estás de suerte, necesito a alguien como tú, tomarás el puesto de Karin. No la necesito, después de la inauguración del primer hotel haré que ella regrese a su antiguo trabajo.

—¿Eso está bien?

—Si, ella es Uzumaki así que lo mejor es que no esté aquí, nuestras empresas no buscan una asociación ni nada por el estilo, solo me estorba.

Sakura suspiró, de verdad que no había cambiado, lo más probable es que cuando ella dejara de serle útil se desharía de ella lo más pronto posible.

—Como quieras… ¿Pero por qué tan repentinamente?

—Leí los informes que entregaste ayer, está claro que no sirves para eso, es mejor que hagas algo para lo que eres buena.

La pelirrosa lo miró perpleja, esa no era forma de hablarle a los empleados, además ella se había estado esforzando para cumplir todo lo que le pidiesen…aunque tampoco estaba de humor para reclamarle algo. Después de todo, eso era una especie de ascenso y era seguro que ganaría más dinero, que era precisamente lo que le faltaba en casa. Lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza.

—La oficina de a lado está libre, cambia tus cosas ahí. —la pelirrosa volvió a asentir y antes de que se fuera Sasuke la tomó del brazo— Sakura, espera… —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso cerca de la boca.

Sakura lo empujó

—El hecho de que seas parte de uno de los clanes más poderosos no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con la gente, no soy tu juguete, ni tu amiga, solo soy tu empleada. — dijo la chica con firmeza, inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro y empezó a temblarle la voz ¿Acababa de gritarle al jefe? — Eh… Por ahora me retiro, hasta mañana, Sasuke…kun

Dicho lo anterior la pelirrosa salió de la oficina. Sasuke se quedó en silencio un minuto. Siempre había hecho lo que quería, sobre todo desde que estudió en la Ciudad del Sonido, era raro ver que alguien no le siguiera el juego

—Hmp… pero que niña más tonta— comentó con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

*Dobe: Estúpido, tonto. Sasuke suele llamar así a Naruto


	3. Libro Bingo

Ya había pasado un mes. Y por fin sería la inauguración del nuevo hotel _''Izanami''_ para ello se llevaría a cabo una fiesta en el hotel. Sakura estaba segura que el lugar estaría lleno de gente desconocida, pero Sasuke le había dicho que era muy importante que asistiera, lo que la consolaba era que muchos de sus amigos estarían en la fiesta.

Sakura estaba usando un hermoso vestido escotado de color rojo con detalles en negro. Se dirigió al salón de eventos del _Izanami, _entregó su invitación y entró. El lugar estaba bastante iluminado, en los extremos había varias mesas con comida y bebida, también había varios sillones para sentarse a conversar, meseros yendo de un lado a otro para atender a los invitados... Todos iban vestidos para la ocasión.

La pelirrosa caminó en busca de alguien a quien conociera, pero solo se topaba con extraños, ni siquiera pudo encontrar a Sasuke, que se supone era el organizador del evento. Estuvo un rato sola hasta que detrás de ella escuchó una voz familiar

—¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!

—¿Eh? ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke-kun también te invitó? — preguntó Sakura cuando el rubio, que venía vestido con un traje gris, se le acercó

—En realidad no— dijo rascándose la cabeza como usualmente hacía— Vine acompañando a Hinata, aunque si invitó a mi prima Karin, esos dos deben estar besuqueándose por ahí…— rió y después miró la expresión de Sakura— Ah, lo siento ¿Todavía te gusta…?

—No… no lo creo— respondió ella sin estar del todo segura— Pero eso no importa ahora, dime ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Hinata? — le miró de forma acusadora

—Eh… Que cosas dices, Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado— En realidad estaba pensando… ya sabes… proponerle…

—¡Matrimonio! — completó Sakura emocionada

—Sí, algo así ¿Tu qué opinas?

—Debes hacerlo. Creo que están destinados a estar juntos

—¿Verdad que sí? — dijo el rubio un poco más animado— Bien, lo haré, solo necesitaba el consejo de una amiga, gracias Sakura-chan

—Agradécemelo el día de tu boda, pequeño tontuelo — ambos rieron un poco y conversaron un rato, hasta que llegó Sai, él había sido el miembro sustituto de Sasuke e hicieron varias misiones juntos hasta que se convirtieron en ninjas de alto grado.

—Naruto, Sakura. Linda fiesta ¿Cierto?

— ¡Vaya! Ya se hace tarde y quedé de pasar el rato con Hinata, nos vemos luego— Naruto se fue guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, Sakura pudo leer en sus labios Esfuérzate

—Sí, es una linda fiesta. — le respondió la pelirrosa cuando su amigo se fue.

—Ese vestido te queda muy bien

—Eh… gracias— dijo con un leve sonrojo

—De nada— Sai sonrió— Leí que a las chicas les gustaba que les hicieran halagos por su ropa

—Sí, pero no tienes que comentar lo último— dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risita.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que te diviertes— la pelirrosa se volvió para ver quien hablaba

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — dijo un poco sorprendida jamás había visto al Uchiha vestido de esa manera, traía un traje negro con una sencilla camisa blanca, pero aun así lucía bastante bien.

— ¿Quién es este? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sai

—Mi nombre es Sai, fui compañero de Sakura y Naruto. Tú eres Sasuke-kun. Estuviste en mi libro bingo por un tiempo— dijo con su típica sonrisa forzada— Un placer conocerte

— Hmp… ¿A sí que _éste_ fue mi reemplazo?

— Sasuke-kun, no debes ser grosero…— dijo Sakura tratando de adivinar el motivo por el que el Uchiha estuviera en el libro de Sai.

— Como sea, Sakura, necesito que me acompañes un momento. — Sasuke se dio la vuelta esperando a que la pelirrosa lo siguiera, esta se disculpó con Sai y lo siguió.

Sasuke abrió una amplia puerta y salieron hacía un balcón, donde la música casi no se escuchaba y donde no había nadie más.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

El pelinegro estuvo en silencio, como pensando en lo que iba a decir exactamente. Pasado aproximadamente un minuto se decidió a hablar.

— No lo entiendo— se pasó una mano por el cabello— Trabajamos juntos, nos vemos a diario, incluso hemos estado solo varias veces… ¿No estabas enamorada de mí?

— ¿Ha? Suenas bastante engreído — la chica frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos— puede que antes estuviera enamorada de ti, incluso cuando te fuiste… dediqué muchos años más de mi vida en pensar en ti pero… Eso no significa que deba desperdiciar más tiempo en algo que estoy segura que no se puede lograr.

—Hmp… yo pienso que sigues negando tus propios sentimientos. — Dio un par de pasos hacia ella— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que me marché? — Sakura se sonrojó un poco y asintió— Haré que vuelvas a decirme que me amas

—Ni loca. Ya he pasado de ti— dijo casi gritando— Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy con mis amigos— Se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso al salón.

—No me digas que vas con mi reemplazo, el tal… ¿Sai?

—Exactamente

—Que te diviertas— añadió sarcásticamente Sasuke justo cuando ella regresó a la fiesta.

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de el Uchiha, ¿De verdad estaría interesado en ella? ¿O sólo quería jugar con sus sentimientos? De algún modo las palabras de el chico habían hecho a la pelirrosa muy feliz ''Haré que vuelvas a decirme que me amas''… Con ese recuerdo en mente, Sakura sonrió, hasta que recordó que había algo más importante en ese momento… ¿Por qué estaba Sasuke en el libro bingo?

By: Kohana


End file.
